What happened last night?
by Yasumi-chan
Summary: Shizuo est bourré et s'endort au bord de la rue. Quand il se réveille, il est chez lui. En se retournant, il est horrifié. Chez lui, dans son lit, il y a Izaya. Mais le pire, il est nu... et lui aussi!
1. Chapter 1

What happened last night?

* * *

><p>Il déambulait dans les rues, comme chaque soir. Il cherchait une autre jeune femme à tourmenter. En apercevant son pire ennemi, il se mit à se parler à lui-même.<p>

« Shizu-chan! On dirait bien que je n'ai pas de chance ce soir! »

L'homme dont il était question tomba par terre.

« Ah il est bourré! »

Izaya s'avança vers le corps jisant par terre et lui donna un bon coup de pied.

« Shizu-chan! Shiiizu-chaaan! »

En voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, il monta sur le torse de Shizuo et se mit à sautiller comme sur un trampoline.

« C'est tellement amusant de pouvoir faire ce genre de trucs à Shizu-chan! »

Au bout d'un moment, il en eût marre.

« J'en ai marre, je m'en vais... »

Au dernier moment il se retourna et un sourire sadique teint ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Shizuo se réveilla. Il fixa le plafond et se rendit compte qu'il était chez lui.<p>

« On dirait bien qu'un bon samaritain m'a ramené chez moi. »  
>« Shizu-chan, tu es réveillé! »<p>

À côté du blond, dans son propre lit, se tenait un Izaya nu comme un vers.

« AAAAAHHHHHHH! »

Le blond tomba du lit en réalisant qu'il était nu lui aussi.

« Izaayaaa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! »  
>« Shizu-chan, ne fait pas semblant que ce n'est jamais arrivé! Tu étais complètement bourré mais c'est arrivé quand même. »<p>

Complètement sonné, il se mit à marmonner dans son coin.

« Coucher c'est une chose, mais avec lui... Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça... »  
>« Shizu-chan, si tu ne me crois pas, regarde tous les bleus que tu m'as fait... »<p>

Shizuo entra encore plus en état de choc.

« Tu peux me donner mes boxer s'il te plaît? Ils sont juste à côté de toi. »

Shizuo prit le boxer en question et le lança par la fenêtre.

« C'est malin! Maintenant je vais devoir rentrer sans sous-vêtements! »  
>« Qui est-ce qui a pris avantage de moi pendant que j'étais bourré! »<br>« Je devrais dire que c'est plutôt toi qui a mené toute l'opération. »

Shizuo venait d'entendre les mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Il se leva et alla s'habiller et Izaya en fit de même.

« Rien n'est jamais arrivé. Maintenant va-t-en. La prochaine fois que je te vois à Ikebukuro, ce sera ta fête. »

Izaya lui envoya un clin d'oeil et se tira en quatrième vitesse en criant: " À bientôt Shizu-chan!". Shizuo, lui, alla travailler. Tom vit bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette mais il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Après le travail, Shizuo s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand un truc totalement inattendu lui tomba dessus.

« shiIIIZUU-CHAAN! » *BOOM*

« J'vais t'faire la peau enfoiré! »  
>« Shizu-chan, sois un peu plus gentil avec l'homme que tu as mis enceinte. »<br>« QUOI! T'ES MÊME PAS UNE FEMME COMMENT TU POURRAIS PORTER MON ENFANT! »  
>« Shizu-chan, parles moins fort, tout le monde nous regarde! »<p>

En effet, tout le monde était retourné vers l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro et son ennemi juré. Shizuo prit alors Izaya par l'oreille et le traîna plus loin.

« Iteeeee! Ça fait mal shizu-chan! » marmonna Izaya en faisant une tête de chien battu  
>« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir me voir tout d'un coup! Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir, maintenant, fiche moi le camp! »<br>« Si c'est ce que tu veux! »

Izaya parti sans aucun regard en arrière et Shizuo ne le revit pas pendant les jours qui suivirent. Comme le blond commençait à se faire du souci, il prétexta avoir envie de tabasser Izaya et se rendit à son appartement.

« Shizu-chan! Mais quelle surprise! Tu es venu me voir! Je suis si... heureux! »

Izaya tenait à peine debout et avait le teint rouge. On pouvait voir de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool vides un peu partout, Shizuo eût le sentiment que c'était de sa faute et se sentait atrocement coupable.

« Je peux entrer? Il faudrait qu'on parle. »  
>« Bien-sûr! C'est la première fois que Shizu-chan m'adresse la parole sur un ton aussi posé! »<p>

Izaya ouvrit la porte et indiqua à Shizuo de l'attendre dans son salon. Izaya revint peu après en offrant une bouteille de sake à Shizuo qui la refusa.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler Shizu-chan? »

« Je... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. »  
>« Seulement ça? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais repousser. »<p>

Shizuo perçut une pointe de tristesse dans la voix d'Izaya. Shizuo repensa à la relation malsaine qu'ils entretenaient à toujours vouloir tuer l'autre et se dit que ce serait bien si elle finissait. Izaya se leva et tituba pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Shizuo entendait ses cris agonisants pendant qu'il vomissait l'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Après un moment, le silence pris possession de l'appartement. Shizuo alla jeter un coup d'œil à Izaya et le trouva endormi par terre. Il le prit sur son dos et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules du jeune homme endormi. Il contempla le visage paisible de l'homme qu'il détestait il n'y a encore que quelques jours. Après de nombreuses réflexions, il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Izaya se réveilla en sentant une pression sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Le démon d'Ikebukuro l'embrassait. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond et participa au baiser. Le blond paru désemparé pendant un bref instant mais cela ne dura pas. Quand ils mirent enfin un terme au baiser par manque d'air, Shizuo regarda Izaya droit dans les yeux. Izaya eût le souffle coupé par ce regard qui exprimait tant de tendresse. Shizuo se détacha d'Izaya et sortit de la pièce. Izaya, prit de panique, rattrapa son poignet.<p>

« Hn? »  
>« O-Où vas-tu? »<br>« Fûmer. »

Izaya lui lâcha son emprise sur le poignet du blond et se retourna. La réaction qu'il avait eu le tourmentait. Il avait vraiment eue l'impression qu'il allait perdre Shizuo. Izaya devint confus, était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme? Il sentit une pression sur ses hanches et se rendit compte que Shizuo l'entourait maintenant de ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part. »

Izaya fût soulagé et se lova contre le torse du blond. Il se surprit à penser "Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours" mais il se raisonna "Je ne fais que jouer avec des sentiments, je ne devrais pas en avoir."

* * *

><p>Shizuo ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il faisait tellement il se trouvait immoral. Aimer un homme? L'aimer lui? Ça le troublait encore. Mais, dans toute cette confusion se trouvait une lumière qui l'éclairait. Cette lumière à travers les nuages de tourments qui flottaient dans sa tête, il l'avait nommée Izaya. Shizuo jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur.<p>

« J'vais être en retard! »

Il délaissa Izaya, attrapa son manteau et sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Le noir resta planté là un bon quart d'heure avant de se dire qu'il devrait se mettre au travail lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Shizuo prenait sa pause quand il se rendit compte de la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve ce matin envers Izaya en le plantant là sans lui dire un mot. Sur cette réalisation, il laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa main sur son front.<p>

« Des problèmes d'amour? »  
>« Ah! Tom-san! Vous m'avez fait peur. »<br>« Alors? »  
>« Comment je pourrais avoir des problèmes d'amour? Je ne suis pas en couple. »<p>

« N'essaie pas de me mentir, ça se voit. »

Shizuo laissa échapper un autre soupir.

« Tant que ça? »  
>« Oh que oui! Ce matin tu avais un air beaucoup plus serein que d'habitude et tu n'as voulu frapper personne. »<br>« Maintenant que vous le dites... »  
>« C'est ce Izaya, n'est-ce pas? »<br>« Qu-Que...! »

Tom rigola un peu.

« J'ai vu juste. »

Shizuo préférait ne plus dire un mot, de peur de s'enfoncer encore plus.

* * *

><p>Izaya avait fini de travailler et marchait dans les rues. Il marchait tête baissée et d'une manière plus lourde que sa démarche légère qu'il adoptait avant. Il avait mis son capuchon, ce qui produisait de l'ombre sur son visage et lui donnait un air bien malheureux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était entré dans Ikebukuro. Il entra dans quelqu'un. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air sympathique.<p>

« Hey toi! Fais des excuses. »

D'habitude, Izaya lui aurait déjà laissé des souvenirs avec son canif, mais là, il n'était pas d'humeur.

« J'suis pas d'humeur, dégage. »

Izaya passait son chemin quand un poing le projeta au sol. Il était maintenant seul face à 3 membres d'un gang de rue.

« J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui... » soupira le brun

Izaya allait sortir son canif quand il fût frappé à nouveau. Les trois gêneurs se mirent à le bombarder de coups. Izaya se retrouva bien vite au sol. Un des trois gangsters le traîna dans la ruelle d'à côté et sortit un couteau. Izaya ne le sentait vraiment pas bien. Les deux autres le tenait immobile tandis que le premier le poignardait. Après plusieurs coups, les gangsters partirent. Le noir, adossé à un coin, se sentait faiblir. Il regarda sa main ensanglantée qui s'était mise à trembler.

« On dirait bien que j'ai peur de mourir après tout. »

* * *

><p>Shizuo avait fini de travailler se rendait chez lui en songeant aux évènements du matin. Il arriva finalement devant chez lui et entra. L'appartement était calme et silencieux, aucun signe d'Izaya. Exténué de sa journée, il alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il se leva et se rendit au travail, toujours aucun signe d'Izaya.<p>

« Bonjour Shizuo! »  
>« B'jour. »<br>« Tu as vu ton petit ami? »  
>« Non, aucun signe de lui. »<br>« C'est mauvais... »  
>« Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais?»<p>

« Comment te dire ça... »

« Hier, un jeune homme a été attaqué par des membres d'un gang de rue et disons qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup... malgré comment il était amoché. »

Shizuo ne réagissait plus. Il devait assimiler l'information.

« FAIS CHIER! »  
>« Je te donne congé, va le voir. »<br>« Merci! »

Shizuo se mis à courir vers l'hôpital et entra à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider? » demanda la dame de l'accueil  
>« Auriez-vous un patient du nom de Orihara Izaya? »<br>« Oui, chambre 624. »

Le blond prit l'ascenseur et chercha la chambre en question. Quand il la trouva, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment le droit d'y entrer. Il avait été désagréable avec le noir et il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. Il s'apprêta à partir quand une voix l'interpella.

« Hey! Shizuo! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

"Et merde!" se dit Shizuo. "Il doit sûrement avoir entendu".

« Rien de bien particulier, et toi Simon? »  
>« Mon patron a eu une intoxication alimentaire. »<p>

Une voix faible interrompit leur conversation.

« Shh...izu-chan! »

Shizuo recula et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur en voyant à quoi ressemblait Izaya. Il avait de nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses au visage, sur ses bras et sur ses jambes. Mais le pire, c'était sa tunique bleue ciel teintée du sang d'une plaie qui s'était ouverte. Izaya avança vers lui, tomba à genoux pour être à son niveau et l'enlaça, ne tenant pas compte de Simon. Shizuo ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Je suis telle... ment content que tu sois venu... me voir, Shizu-chan. »  
>« Je vous laisse. » dit Simon, mal à l'aise<p>

Shizuo sentait des gouttelettes chaudes tomber sur ses habits de barman. Il tourna la tête et vit un Izaya complètement misérable et en larmes. Cette scène lui faisait mal au coeur. Ne pouvant la tolérer plus longtemps, il entoura Izaya d'un bras et colla sa tête contre son torse de l'autre. Une fois Izaya calmé, il se releva.

« Tu devrais retourner te reposer. » fit remarquer le blond  
>« T-tu vas rester avec moi? »<br>« Oui. »

Izaya boitait, ses jambes étaient en mauvais état. Il allait tomber mais s'accrocha à Shizuo qui n'y vit aucune objection. Une fois Izaya allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, Shizuo tira le rideau pour qu'aucun visiteur indésirable ne s'immisce. Shizuo s'alluma une cigarette et regarda par la fenêtre. Il fût sorti de sa rêverie quand une main faiblarde agrippa la manche de sa chemise.

« Shizu-chan... est-ce que... tu m'aime? »

Shizuo était pris au dépourvu. Le regard qu'Izaya lui lançait était totalement désespéré, c'était comme si il sentait que le blond allait lui détruire le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

« Pourquoi une question aussi stupide? » dit Shizuo

Shizuo agrippa Izaya par le col et l'embrassa. Izaya se laissa faire.

« T'as eu ta réponse? »  
>« ...si. »<p>

« Et toi? » demanda l'Heiwajima

Pour sa réponse, Izaya se mis à genoux sur le lit, pris Shizuo par le col et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et pur.

« Tu as eu... ta réponse? » demanda nerveusement le brun

« Si. » répondit le blond

Cette paix fût détruite par des invités indésirables. Izaya les avait entendus arrivés et effectua un mouvement rapide. Les invités indésirables n'étaient autres que Celty, Shinra, Kida, Anri et Mikado. La première chose qu'ils virent fût un Shizuo confus à quatre pattes au dessus d'un Izaya au sourire satisfait. Ils se sentirent tous mal à l'aise. Quand Shizuo se rendit compte de leur présence, il reprit sa place sur la chaise.

« Et bien, on ne le soupçonnait pas... » dit Shinra  
>« Pas du tout! » dit Kida<br>« Longue vie. » prononça Mikado, un brin nerveux

Shizuo était très mal à l'aise mais Izaya lui se réjouissait que tout le monde soit au courant, après tout, plus vite ils seront au courant, plus vite ils pourront s'afficher. Izaya tenait toujours la main de Shizuo, qui lui, boudait. Izaya s'était bien moqué de lui sur ce coup-là. Les invités indésirables tardaient à partir alors Shizuo décida de lever l'ancre en premier.

« Je retourne chez moi. » dit l'ex-barman  
>« Bye-be Shizu-chan »<br>« Bye. »

Shizuo arriva chez lui mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il allait faire la peau à ces gangsters, c'était inévitable. Comment réagiraient les gens dans la rue qui seraient au courant pour eux? Toutes ces réflexions lui soutirèrent son énergie et il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Après deux semaines, Izaya sortit de l'hôpital. Shizuo alla le prendre pour éviter les représailles du gang de rue.<p>

« Shizu-chan! Et si on allait chez toi ce soir? »

Shizuo était devenu habitué au manque de manières du noir. Il pouvait maintenant le supporter, pire, il appréciait sa présence.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Shizuo lui montra où était le salon et les toilettes. Izaya ne manqua pas de remarquer où était située la chambre. Il embrassa Shizuo passionnément et pendant le baiser, il l'emmenait vers la chambre. Shizuo, qui avait remarqué sa tentative, le poussa sur le lit en premier et se mis au dessus. Cela sembla plaire à Izaya, qui se pris au jeu. Pendant leur baiser plus que passionné, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements l'un l'autre mais quand vint le temps de "le" faire, Shizuo se pétrifia sur place. Il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à s'embarquer là-dedans et Izaya ne manque pas de le remarquer.

« C'est bon, Shizu-chan, si tu ne veux pas le faire, ce n'est pas grave. »  
>« ...désolé... »<p>

Shizuo se leva et se rhabilla. Il l'avait peut-être déjà fait pendant qu'il était bourré mais il ne se rappelait de rien et il n'était surement pas prêt à le faire pendant qu'il était sobre. Izaya l'entoura de ses bras bien qu'il soit toujours nu.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. J'attendrai aussi longtemps que ça te prendra, Shizu-chan! »

Izaya lui envoya un de ces clins d'oeil qu'avant, Shizuo n'aurait pas supporté. Mais le blond se contenta de soupirer et d'esquisser un sourire.

« Mais ne t'avise pas de mourir avant qu'on ait pu le faire! »  
>« Tu devrais remettre tes vêtements, tu va attraper froid. »<br>« Yes boss. »

Shizuo esquissa un sourire une fois de plus. Izaya était redevenu aussi joueur qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Shizu-chan? »  
>« Je vais aller prendre l'air. Si tu veux il y a des DVD près du lecteur. »<p>

Izaya fit la moue.

« Tu ne va pas les écouter avec moi? »  
>« Non, je vais aller marcher un peu. Ne t'avise pas de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous dans mon appartement. »<br>« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi? »  
>« Non merci, je dois réfléchir à certaines choses. »<p>

Le noir retourna au salon pour écouter les DVD et Shizuo enfila son manteau avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Dehors, les rues étaient décorées de feuilles mortes qui volaient, portées par le vent. Shizuo aimait l'automne. C'était une saison agréable où il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud et où il pouvait sentir cette brise agréable lui passer dans les cheveux. Et le meilleur, les rues devenaient désertes à l'approche de l'hiver. Il se dirigea vers le parc. Ce parc aussi il l'aimait. Il était grand et accueillant et beau, malgré tout ça, peu d'enfants allaient y troubler le silence.

Il s'assied sur un banc et fuma pour dissiper son stress. Il devait avoir déçu Izaya en refusant de le faire. Mais ça devait être un grand pas pour un couple... et tôt ou tard, ils devraient faire ce pas, sinon le couple n'avancerait plus et se briserait. Il devait le faire, pour Izaya. De plus, Izaya avait l'air de vraiment le vouloir, mais lui il l'a déjà fait. Si Izaya ne l'aurait pas déjà fait, sobre, ça aurait été leur première fois à tous les deux. Ça aurait été plus facile pour Shizuo, il n'aurait pas peur de ne pas atteindre les attentes de son partenaire. Mais c'était différent...

Shizuo se leva et écrasa sa cigarette. Il fit le chemin du retour et découvrit Izaya en train d'écouter le _Titanic_.

« Shizu-chan! Tu es revenu! »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Je... j'ai... quelque chose à t'avouer! »  
>« Et bien... tu sais la fois où tu t'es réveillé à poil... dans un lit... avec moi... » poursuivit le brun<br>« ...poursuis... »  
>« en fait on ne l'a pas fait! Donc je crois que ce sera notre première fois... avec un garçon... pour tous les deux. »dit Izaya<p>

Shizuo s'avança lentement vers Izaya et en arrivant à son niveau, il le plaqua au sol. Il se tenait au dessus de lui et Izaya craignait que leur histoire soit finie. Mais contre toutes attentes, Shizuo l'embrassa fougueusement et lui soutira rapidement ses vêtements.

**LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!  
><strong>

Shizuo fût soulagé de voir Izaya se lover contre lui au lieu de continuer.

« Alors? C'était comment? » demanda le brun  
>« C'était... fantastique. »<br>« Je suis content que ça t'ai plu! Tu n'as pas manqué d'imagination toi non plus. »  
>« Mouais. »<br>« On remettra ça, hein? »  
>« Pour sûr. »<br>« Shizu-chan, si tu savais comme je suis heureux avec toi... »

Shizuo prit le menton d'Izaya et l'embrassa chastement pour seule réponse.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, Izaya proposa à Shizuo d'emménager chez lui. Le blond accepta. Ils menaient une existence paisible, et ils espéraient que cela dure.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Un autre OS terminé. Je ferai peut-être une suite un jour ou l'autre... ça restera à voir. J'ai d'autres projets en tête. Mais, en tout cas, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas comme projet de continuer celui-ci. Donc je le classe <em>terminé<em>.


	2. Lemon pour public averti

What happened last night

Lemon

Izaya qui n'en revenait pas, avait de la difficulté à enlever ceux de Shizuo. Shizuo aida Izaya dans son labeur pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus. Ils constatèrent tous les deux... qu'ils en avaient très envie. À partir de là, Izaya prit les choses en main. Il embrassa Shizuo et le força à se lever. Il le fit tomber sur le sofa et lui écarta les jambes. Shizuo avait l'air un peu inquiet. Izaya continua de l'embrasser pour le rassurer. Il prit le sexe du blond et commença des mouvements de pompe. Shizuo n'en restait pas de marbre et commençait à avoir le souffle plus court, ce qui n'échappa pas à Izaya qui s'arrêta net, au malheur du blond. Izaya délaissa alors la bouche du blond et descendit plus bas. Il prit le sexe du barman en bouche et fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Shizuo avait maintenant de la difficulté à retenir ses exclamations de plaisir. Ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Izaya encore plus dur. Shizuo, qui en avait marre d'être le seul à subir ça, se retira avec soin de la bouche du noir pour l'embrasser. Il allongea Izaya par terre et commença à frotter les deux sexes bien durs l'un contre l'autre. Izaya en hurlait déjà de plaisir et la tête qu'il affichait n'avait pas de prix selon Shizuo. Quand il sentit qu'Izaya se préparait à venir, il stoppa ses mouvements.

Shizuo: Je vais entrer.  
>Izaya: D'a-d'accord.<p>

Shizuo passa un doigt, puis deux pour préparer son partenaire. Il prit possession de la bouche d'Izaya et effleura la sexe de ce dernier avec ses doigts pour qu'il ne ressente la douleur que très peu. Il entra tellement lentement qu'Izaya ne remarqua rien. Il commença de tous petits vas-et-viens qui soutiraient déjà des cris de plaisir au noir. Shizuo trouvait qu'Izaya commençait à gigoter un peu trop et se retira. Il prit la ceinture de son pantalon, prit les deux mains d'Izaya et l'attacha à un barreau de la fournaise. Shizuo embrassa Izaya, qui semblait encore plus excité face au petit jeu de Shizuo. Shizuo entra à nouveau et commença des vas-et-viens violents qui avaient tout pour plaire au noir. Le noir allait venir mais le blond ne le voulait pas. Il se retira et alla chercher un ruban qu'il attacha au sexe d'Izaya. Shizuo allait le torturer. Il fit des vas-et-viens avec sa bouche sur le sexe du noir qui gémissait, puis il en suça l'extrémité, ce qui fit gémir encore plus le brun. Shizuo, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir face aux gémissements, entra en Izaya et fit des vas-et-viens de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides. Izaya était quasiment en état de transe. Shizuo ralentit pour faire des vas-et-viens lents et doux. Il accéléra à nouveau et Izaya hurlait maintenant à pleins poumons.

Izaya: Shi-shizu-chaan! Enl-enlève le ruban!  
>Shizuo: Non.<p>

Pour torturer son partenaire encore plus, il frotta son sexe contre celui du noir. Izaya n'avait plus d'énergie, il n'en pouvait plus. Des frémissements parcouraient son corps et il hurlait toujours. Shizuo enleva le ruban et ils vinrent au même moment. Mais ce n'était pas fini, Izaya allait faire payer Shizuo. Izaya attacha Shizuo à son tout mais Shizuo était maintenant assied sur le sofa. Izaya coupa le ruban en deux et attacha aussi les pieds de Shizuo. Il se plaça par dessus Shizuo et frotta son sexe contre celui de son amant. Shizuo souffrait déjà du petit jeu d'Izaya. Izaya commença à lécher la matière blanche qui avait éclaboussé le torse et le sexe du blond.

Izaya: Shizu-chan, tu va devoir te retenir pour ne pas venir jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Il ne donna pas le temps au blond de répliquer et prit l'engin en bouche et fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Le blond hurlait de plaisir. Le noir détacha les mains de Shizuo et se plaça sous lui. Pour ne pas que le blond le sente entrer, il continua les mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses mains. Une fois entré, il fit des mouvements rapides et sans pitié qui se rendaient jusqu'à la prostate du blond. Shizuo n'avait nulle part où se tenir et se sentait déjà prêt à jouir. Izaya jouit en lui au même moment où il vint. Izaya se retira et détache les jambes du blond. 


End file.
